


I think of Things Unpure

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Just smut, No plot whatsoever, green strapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Jane gets Jacqueline a present before a trip.It's sex.





	I think of Things Unpure

Jane hasn’t done this before. Or rather,  _ they _ haven’t done this before. She isn’t even sure Jacqueline will take the bait because while they haven’t exactly discussed any rules, there are some, Jane thinks. Unspoken rules, more like. Like not ever speaking to Jacqueline’s husband--that’s more of a self implemented rule, but Jane’s sure Jacqueline would agree that it’s a good idea. 

 

This is the first time, however, that Jane’s left Jacqueline a written request to leave work in the middle of the day for an afternoon delight, and she thinks now that maybe she should have checked Jacqueline’s schedule with Andrew first. 

 

She eyes the small black box sitting beside her on her bed and just when she’s beginning to wonder if her little surprise is going to have to wait until after Jacqueline’s upcoming trip, the front door unlocks and Jane instantly recognizes her distinctive stride approaching. 

 

Suddenly her stomach is fluttering and she jumps to her feet, reaching her door frame in time to see Jacqueline round the corner. 

 

“Hi,” she says, leaning casually as she watches Jacqueline drop her purse and Jane’s key on the coffee table. 

 

Out of her coat pocket, Jacqueline produces Jane’s note and with a telling smirk, she says, “I got a summons.”

 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.” 

 

Slipping the note back in her coat as she reaches Jane, Jacqueline leans forward, lowers her head and drops a chaste kiss. “Well, here I am.” 

 

“Here you are,” Jane replies, hands slipping inside Jacqueline’s coat, prompting another kiss. This one is deeper, mind-foggying and Jane finds herself momentarily losing track of her plan as she finds Jacqueline’s body pressed firmly against hers. She reluctantly pulls back and takes a sobering breath as she idly toys with the zipper on the back of Jacqueline’s skirt. “I have a surprise.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Asks Jacqueline and bites her lip before her head ducks down to kiss down Jane’s neck, prompting against her skin, “What kind of surprise?” 

 

Jane sighs as her eyes drift shut. It takes her a moment to hear the question. “It’s something we’ve talked about.” She hisses when Jacqueline palms her breast and squeezes just enough to get a reaction. “And I think you’re really going to like it.”

 

“I’m sure I will. Whatever it is.”

 

Jane slips away before she loses the ability to and heads straight for the box, which she then holds out for Jacqueline who eyes it curiously. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Open it.” 

 

Jane watches Jacqueline take the box toward the bed where she promptly sits with it on her lap. 

 

A word seems to be caught in her throat the moment she lifts the lid, and as she inspects the contents, a crooked smirk forms upon her lips and Jane knows her little gift is a hit. 

 

“It’s bright green,” Jacqueline says after a moment, holding up the strapon, already secured in its black harness. “All locked and loaded, too.” 

 

“Mmhmm,” Jane nods, stepping forward and nudging Jacqueline’s knees apart so she can stand between them. 

 

Setting the box aside, Jacqueline obliges, and looks up as Jane picks up the harness. 

 

“You’re going to LA for a week, I just wanted to give you something to remember me by,” Jane says coyly. 

 

“Yeah?” Jacqueline’s eyes never leave Jane’s as she slips a hand up the far-too-short-for-work dress and fingers the thin lace crotch of her underwear. “You want to give me something?” 

 

One deft fingers slips underneath and Jane sucks in a breath, one hand clutching Jacqueline’s shoulder as her hips begin to move accordingly. She vaguely feels herself nod, but it might just be reflective, judging by the way Jacqueline’s already working her body up to a quiet frenzy. 

 

Her finger pumps slowly in and out, her knuckle grazing Jane’s clit as it reaches the hilt, making her shudder and then slowly dragging it back out, coaxing the wetness she brings with her along the base of her clit.

 

“You want to fuck me with it?” Jacqueline asks, adding a second finger as she goes back in, moving maddeningly slowly, repeating the process over and over.

 

Jane’s eyes do close now and she gives a soft moan in response, tightening her hold on the harness which she surprisingly has not dropped, and this brings on the images that have been playing on loop in her mind since she bought the damned thing. She squeezes her eyes shut as she comes with a choked cry, climax rocking her in tiny jolts as she rides Jacqueline’s fingers. 

 

With one contented sigh, she looks down on at Jacqueline and chuckles. “That wasn’t how I planned this.” 

 

“No?” Jacqueline leans forward and kisses Jane’s chest while swiftly pulling her hand out from under her dress. “How was it supposed to go then?”

 

Jane leans forward for a kiss, which she quickly delivers before hurrying to the bathroom with a brisk, “Be right back.” 

 

To say Jane is excited is a severe understatement. 

 

She sheds her clothes in record time, securing the harness on without much difficulty--she’ll never tell Jacqueline but she’s practiced a few times before today--and as she catches herself in the mirror realizes just how ridiculous it looks. She’s laughing softly when she opens the bathroom door again, but the look on Jacqueline’s face quickly sobers her. 

 

Jacqueline, who is clearly not laughing, is breathing very carefully and biting her lip. Shrugging off her coat, which she discards of on the floor where she sits, she says, “Come here.” 

 

“How do you want me?” She whispers when Jane reaches her. 

 

It feels like a world of opportunities has just been laid out before her.  She feels giddy, and excited, and turned on beyond belief.

 

Suddenly, Jane’s fortified by confidence she didn’t know she possessed until now, in addition to the willpower it takes for her to grab the small bottle of lube from the box and turn around to sit in the chair across the room-the new chair she recently purchased picturing a similar scenario-rather than just throw Jacqueline on the bed and finish this the fast way. 

 

She glances at her lap once she takes a seat and then up at Jacqueline, who then gets up slowly, pulling her shirt from her skirt and starting on the buttons as she walks toward Jane. That slow reveal is always appreciated. It never fails to get Jane’s heart racing. The skirt goes next, joining the shirt on the floor; Jane licks her lips as Jacqueline’s bra and underwear soon follow. 

 

She’ll never get used to the sight of Jacqueline’s body. She doesn’t think she could ever not be absolutely taken by it. She’s lost count of how many times she’s had the privilege of seeing it, touching it, but every time, it feels like the first time. The moment Jacqueline straddles her lap, Jane reaches for her and pulls her in.

 

Jane can feel Jacqueline start to grind against the dildo as they kiss, moaning softly against her mouth, less than gently biting down on her bottom lip until Jane releases Jacqueline’s waist in order to grab a handful of her short hair, pulling her roughly back.

 

When Jane is able to get a look at her, Jacqueline is breathing heavily, smiling like this is exactly what she intended, and she probably did. She does this; push Jane until she has no choice but to react in ways that surprise even Jane, she makes her do things she wouldn’t normally do, things like lunging forward to latch onto her neck, sucking and biting despite the little whimper she gets out of her, knowing fully well that hiding whatever marks she leaves there will be difficult when Jacqueline heads back to the office.

 

Jane trails her mouth lower, wrapping her lips around one pert nipple while, releasing Jacqueline’s hair to slip her hand between them, past the dildo and between her legs. Surprised to find Jacqueline beyond wet already, Jane pulls back and smiles, “Well, well, Mrs. Carlyle, you appear to be very,  _ very _ pleased.” 

 

Tilting her head to the side and scooting forward a little with a grunt at the added friction, Jacqueline replies, “Getting there.” As she angles her hips up and then forward over the tip of the phallus, she adds, “I have a meeting at three, so let’s move this along, shall we?” 

 

“Hey!” Jane complains, swatting Jacqueline’s ass, “Don’t tell me what to do. We’re not at work.” 

 

“Oh,” Jacqueline says, impressed, “violence? This early in the day?” 

 

“Shut up,” Jane replies and scoots forward, watching Jacqueline’s reaction when she pushes the dildo a little bit deeper. Holding the bottle of lube up, she asks, “No need for this, I presume?” 

 

“Not this time, no,” Jacqueline says and leans forward, hand on the back of Jane’s head as they kiss slowly this time, almost shiver-inducing as she begins to rock her hips forward and back. 

 

The bottle falls to the floor and rolls somewhere under the bed. 

 

The room is silent for a while save for the sound of labored breathing, and other obscene sounds their bodies produce which Jane will recall late at night while Jacqueline is away.

 

She likes the way Jacqueline’s hips move, the way the muscles of her back feel under her hands, the way her breathing quickens, and the groan that follows when she seemingly nears climax, keeping her forehead pressed to Jane’s even after she breaks their kiss. 

 

“Is that good?”

 

“Yeah,” Jacqueline pants.

 

“Don’t come yet,” Jane tells her, smiling when she gets a frustrated groan in return.

 

Drawing back to brace herself on Jane’s thighs, Jacqueline slows down,  giving Jane a show that is very much appreciated. 

 

Jane’s eyes fall upon the sway of Jacqueline’s hips, transfixed by every controlled thrust and pull. She drives her own hips forward to meet Jacqueline’s and when she gets a gasp accompanied by an approving nod, Jane grabs hold of Jacqueline’s hips and adds some of that internal confidence to her actions, which gets her a very eager response in return in the form of Jacqueline blurting a string of colorful remarks no one at Scarlet would believe came out of that perfectly painted mouth as she pushes forward to cradle Jane’s neck. 

 

Gripping Jacqueline’s ass in both hands, Jane squeezes before sliding her hands over and under, holding her still as she quickens her pace, smiling when Jacqueline gasps and drops a hand to the chair’s backrest.

 

“Jane,” She half pleads, half warns her.

 

“Okay,” she tells her, and then watches as Jacqueline get herself off. 

 

She bears down and gyrates her hips, throwing her head back and moaning as the peak of it makes her tremble a little, the veins in her neck straining as her chest is instantly flushed and then, she snaps like a rubberband, short, whimpering moans tumbling out of her as it washes over her and Jane has no other choice but to hold on and wait. 

 

“Shit,” Jacqueline curses when it’s passed, resting her head on Jane’s heated shoulder long after the dildo’s slipped out. 

 

Meanwhile, Jane is breathing just as heavily, her body humming as she leaves kisses wherever she can reach, fully convinced they will definitely be trying this again. 

 

“Oh god,” Jacqueline groans, sitting up and kissing Jane’s lips, her cheek, “I have a feeling I’m going to be paying for this tomorrow, thank you.” 

 

“My pleasure,” Jane retorts smartly, fluttering her fingers down Jacqueline’s spine, getting a chuckle and a squirm in return. 

 

“I should really get back,” Jacqueline frowns, tracing Jane’s collarbone with her thumb. “Want to grab a quick shower before heading back?” 

 

“Yes,” Jane nods and jumps to her feet. “You can borrow a scarf, by the way.” 

 

“A scarf?” 

 

“Oh, for that big ass bite mark I left on your neck,” Jane clarifies, hurrying past Jacqueline and into the bathroom.

 

“Wh--damn it, Jane…” 

  
  



End file.
